El trato de suzumiya haruki
by haruki.sempaivitor
Summary: El trato de suzumiya haruki


Editor: Haruki Suzumiya Sempai

Grupos: XD BRIGADA SOS ( groups/354596344560033/)

_Haruhistas Literarios - XD BRIGADA SOS_

DE FANS PARA FANS: PROHIBIDO SU VENTA

TOTAL O PACIAL!

Origen: Mexico, DF

Dedicado a: Otro Mundo, Latino Otaku, Haruhi Suzmiya y

Haruhi Suzumiya Sempai

Haruhistas literarios: ( pages/Haruhistas-Literarios/346549628703243)

**Mini Historia**

**El Teatro de Suzumiya Haruki**

Brigadas en facebook: XD Brigada SOS, Brigada SOS Misteriosa y Brigada SOS

you tube: Vicmay1000 Dedicado Especialmente: Mika Valentine (Nagato Yuki)

Historia original y Adaptada Ilustración Editor y Adaptador

**Nagaru Tanigawa Darkjet007(48) y fans vicmay1000: Vítor**

**Víctor Valentín Román de kyonko Valentín Román**

vitor_94 facebook: Haruki Suzumiya Sempai

El teatro de Suzumiya Haruki Mini Historia

**LISTA DE GRUPO HARUHISTAS **

**PATROCINADORES:**

GRUPOS:

XD BRIGADA SOS

groups/354596344560033/

XD BRIGADA SOS (HARUHISTAS LITERARIOS) groups/154593727989946/

Brigada S.O.S

groups/320205227994935/

Motto To Love Ru

groups/256214694480778/

WONDERFUL WORLD: otakus, frikerias y más groups/180740122062810/

TE AMOS ANIME Y NUNCA TE DEJAREMOS

groups/264413383622214/

PAGINAS:

HARUHISTAS LITERARIOS: pages/Haruhistas-Literarios/346549628703243

COmuniDad vOcalOid pages/COmuniDad-vOcalOid/257610681011479

XD Brigada SOS XDBrigadaSOS

DEDICATORIA: XD BRIGADA SOS (Sempai), BRIGADA SOS MISTERIOSA (ultra master), BRIGADA S.O.S(CHAN) Y BRIGADA SOS(Itsuki Koizumi) Y Comunidad Vocaloid (Eriicka Martínez Megpoid).

Agradecimiento especiales: Nagato Yuki, Haruhi Suzumiya Sempai, J Luizhito Puchuri y Alice Mikurin Karanami de Ogawa

Ilustrador: Darkjet007 (48) Escritor: Haruki Suzumiya Sempai.

Editor: Vítor Valentín Roma. Revisor: Alejandro Oyervides.

El teatro de Suzumiya Haruki Mini Historia

**El teatro de suzumiya Haruki**

Para mi propia sorpresa, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer en la situación actual.

Y no me culpen cualquier persona con emociones humanas sería capaz de

simpatizar con mi situación actual y sensación de fatiga y estrés. Creo diría exactamente lo mismo que yo.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí con un demonio?"

"¿he has dicho algo kyonko?"

A mi lado se encontraba Haruki sonriendo, algo que quedaba bastante fuera de

lugar en esta loca situación. Una sonrisa que expresaba claramente un placer bordeando el límite del mal, lo cual me daba una pista de sus intenciones de

ignorar el sentido común de las personas y tirarse de cabeza contra sea lo que

tenga que pasar. Una vez que tiene esa sonrisa malévola en la cara, el resto de nosotros no tendremos más remedio que seguir a este imprudente chico a donde quiera que vaya. Simplemente rezo fuertemente para que no nos estemos

dirigiendo a la oficina del consejo estudiantil o al aula de estudio para la gente

que carece de sus dificultades mentales.

Pero claro, ahora no es momento de rezar y mas en esta situación.

"No he dicho nada. De hecho estoy un poco enfadada, prefiero no decir nada por

un rato."

Eso es todo lo que tenía para ofrecer en esos momentos.

"Ya veo. Entonces estate callada por favor. Déjame esto a mí. Tú puedes ser uno

de los personajes secundarios que no hacen nada. De todos modos no estás hecha para esta clase de negociaciones."

Preferiría que él no decidiera arbitrariamente que debería hacer o no con mi

pequeña vida, pero por ahora, mantuve mi boca cerrada como una almeja. Por supuesto, no estaba segura de con quién debería hablar o qué debería decir en

estos momentos, así que preferí no empeorar la situación abriendo la boca inapropiadamente y pronunciar las palabras equivocadas. Además de eso,

cualquiera que de pronto se viera metida en esta situación pensaría lo mismo que yo.

Tú también lo harías si de repente te vieras arrastrada hasta la desconocida sala

del trono de algún castillo en mitad de dios sabe dónde y te encontraras frente a

una rechoncha vieja que parecía como una reina sentada en su trono de oro.

"Oh, valeroso y amable héroe Haruki."

La vieja que parecía como la Reina de corazones dijo con una profunda y pesada

voz. "La salvación de este mundo solamente puede llegar de manos de alguien que

El teatro de Suzumiya Haruki Mini Historia

ha nacido como héroe, llevando dentro de sí mismo la sangre de los grandes héroes

legendarios que ha sido transmitida por eras y siglos. Tú eres nuestra única esperanza. Por favor, escucha mi suplica y elimina la malvada señora Pandora que pretende expandir el miedo y el terror sobre este hermoso mundo."

"Bueno, dime anciana."

Haruki se dirigió informalmente hacia la reina que tenía pinta de ser una antigua ministra o sabia que antes se le había dirigido como "su majestad" tras una

amplía reverencia.

Parece que la practica medieval de la total y absoluta soberanía monárquica estaba

bien instaurada en este lugar, pero quizás este reino no seguía la *Lèse majesté* ya

que la verdad me quedé esperando a que los guardias vinieran para lanzar a Haruki

a los calabozos. De ser así, procura meterlo solo a él en una celda. No tengo la mas

mínima intención de unirme a él.

_[*NdT: Lèse majesté, era una expresión francesa que vendría a decir "(crimen de) injurias_

_contra su majestad", y que englobaba cualquier violación y ofensa hacía la dignidad de la_

_realeza monárquica o del estado.]_

Y al igual que yo, Nagato, Asahino-san y Koizumi seguramente tampoco quieran acompañarlo. Sólo espero que el hecho de que estemos aquí de pie en fila detrás

de él no sirva para que nos asocien con él y provoque que acabemos todos

atados en una celda vacía.

"¿Salvar el mundo?, he Bueno, la verdad no es que no quiera hacerlo. Yo soy

de los guerreros que creen que cualquier petición que haya sido dirigida a mi

persona es una petición razonable. Mi enhorabuena. Tienes buen ojo a la hora

de elegir a la gente para hacer el trabajo. Mis chicos y yo podemos encargarnos

de cualquier pedido al instante. Tenemos una larga lista de hazañas y proezas

para demostrarlo."

Esa tonta charla estaba tan llena de mentiras que deseaba que alguien borrara sus argumentos al momento. Como si nunca hubiera pasado.

A mi izquierda, Haruki permanecía con una postura y autoridad ejemplares de un guerrero antes de señalar con su dedo índice derecho hacía la reina sentada en

su trono tras un chasquido ensordecedor.

"Pero ya sabes, el trabajo tiene que ser debidamente recompensado. ¿Qué

saco yo de patearle el trasero a esa tal Pandora o a cualquiera que le haya dado

por dominar el mundo para siempre? Tengo la sensación de que si alguien

conquistara el mundo acabaría suprimiendo los impuestos para siempre."

Sonaba como un profesional. Entrecerré un poco los ojos mientras miraba su

animada y arrogante cara y le di un repaso por encima a su indumentaria.

El teatro de Suzumiya Haruki Mini Historia

_Oh valeroso héroe Haruki _-Normalmente, si algún idiota se dirigiera de esa forma

hacía el, yo tendría que llamar a una ambulancia y sacar a ese pobre chico

de aquí inmediatamente. Pero en este caso, eso parece estar fuera de lugar.

Por el aspecto actual de Haruki, no importa por donde te lo mires, era bastante

apropiado para un supuesto "héroe". Dibuja en tu mente el traje de un héroe que

aparezca en cualquier juego de RPG ambientado en la edad media occidental como final fantasy. Estoy segura que se acercará bastante. Así es como va actualmente vestido Haruki.

"Escúchame, oh valeroso y fuerte héroe Haruki."

A estas alturas la verdad ya debería habernos expulsado del castillo. Pero

aparentemente la reina tenía intención de tomársela bastante en serio.

"En el momento en el que la malvada señora Pandora sea derrotada y la paz

sea devuelta a este mundo sin la existencia de Hades, tu nombre será laureado

como el de un héroe que salvo al mundo hasta el final de los tiempos. ¿A caso

quieres decir que semejante gloria no lo satisface?"

"Bueno, la verdad pues sí."

Haruki se dio unos golpecitos en la nariz con su dedo y sonrío.

"Una condecoración como esa no va a traerme comida a la mesa. Lo mejor que

Podría hacer sería subastarla."

"Oh valeroso héroe Haruki. Les ofrezco a mi hija, la mano de la princesa en

matrimonio—"

"!he! vale vale yo no necesito ninguna princesa."

"-¿Bueno entonces que tal la mano del príncipe en matrimonio y formar parte de

la realeza? Sin embargo, mis hijos, el príncipe y la princesa, han sido los dos

secuestrados por la malvada Pandora. Están encerrados en el interior de castillo

del lord Hades. Podremos discutirlo mejor más adelante, una vez los hayas

rescatado de ese tormento."

"He dicho que no los necesito ¿acaso cree que soy gay?, en ese caso regálaselo a kyonko."

Podías escuchar su gran impaciencia creciendo en su voz.

"Si te crees que me vas a impresionar por la oportunidad de casarme con alguna

persona rara, te lo dejo bien claro ahora; ¡Estás terriblemente equivocada! ¿Cuánto

de equivocada majestad? Digamos que en un formulario tipo test, respondiste a todas las preguntas, pero que no rellenaste completamente los recuadros y te fuiste sin

darte ni cuenta de que no pusiste tu nombre. ¡Así de equivocada estás! Y esto no

El teatro de Suzumiya Haruki Mini Historia

es un examen práctico, ¡Sino la vida real!"

_[NdT: Se refiere a las pruebas tipo test en donde para responder, hay que rellenado con la pluma_

_una casilla. Un dispositivo óptico se encarga de contar las respuestas, pero a veces, si el recuadro _

_no esta del todo rellenado, no se reconoce como válida.]_

Haruki terminó su tajante arrebato y se inclinó para acercarse a mi oreja.

"Oye Kyonko. ¿Por qué no iniciamos una rebelión y derrocamos este régimen?

Estoy convencido de que esta vieja abdicaría si entre los dos lo intentamos atravesarla con una espada una o dos veces. Y si en verdad lo deseas, podría ponerte a ti en el trono."

¡Hazlo tú mismo si quieres!. Yo no tengo ningún interés en rebelarme, derrocar

regímenes y usurpar tronos. Quiero una vida tranquila y sin problemas en un

rinconcito del mundo. Estoy segura de que el resto de nosotros, sin contar a

Haruki, piensa exactamente de la misma manera.

Así de esa manera, evité los ojos de Haruki y volví mi cara en dirección opuesta.

Lo que vi allí era una visión de lo más encantador. Podría soportar hasta una

Semana de verdadera agonía mientras pudiera observar la pálida y santificada

cara de Asahino-san para satisfacer mi vista de alegría.

"Ah etto o/o."

Asahino-san se dio cuenta de que lo estaba observando y su anterior expresión

de desorientación fue remplazada por una gentil y dulce sonrisa. Tímidamente

estiró y separó sus brazos del cuerpo. Pero este no era el lenguaje corporal para...

"Puedes venir y abrazarme fuertemente entre tus brazos."

"¿Enserio me queda bien esta túnica?"

No hacía falta ni decirlo. Si alguna prenda de ropa no quedase bien en este chico llamado Asahino-san, sería culpa de la prenda, nunca de el modelo. Una prenda

de ropa así sólo puede ser usada como combustible para el fuego en una fría

noche en una cabaña en la montaña, lo importante es la persona que lo porta.

"Pareces igual que un hechicero. Nadie podría confundirte por otra cosa Asahino."

Creía que tenía que mantener mis palabras de halago en algo fácil y simple, así

que trasmití mi torrente de emociones a través esas dos frases. Sabía bien que

mi mensaje se había transmitido. La sonrisa de Asahino-san se hizo más amplia.

"Tú también estás muy bien con lo tuyo eres muy atractiva, Kyonko-chan."

"Gracias." Dije mientras una sonrisa crecía por mi cara. Aunque luego me paré

al pensar en sí debería realmente ponerme contenta por ese bonito cumplido. No

tiene nada de divertido tener buen aspecto cuando vas vestido de algo en lo que

no tienes ningún interés además de parecer semidesnuda. Mientras me esforzaba

El teatro de Suzumiya Haruki Mini Historia

en encontrar una manera de finalizar este tema, la señora Reina de corazones, probablemente cansada de su pelea verbal con Haruki, finalmente dijo.

"Oh, guerrera Kyonko."

Ahora era mi turno de aburrirme.

"¿Qué me dices tú? Salva este mundo, y recibirás la mano del príncipe en

matrimonio y el derecho a ser la próxima soberana de este gran reino."

-Guerrera. Parece que este es mi rol aquí. Llevaba puesta una armadura con el abdomen expuesto e incluso tenia esta espada en mi cintura. Pues sí, seguramente sea una guerrera. Al menos me parezco a una. A propósito, mi experiencia con las espadas se limita a menear una espada de madera por ahí en el gimnasio en secundaria, pero supongo que eso no tiene importancia.

"Puede que peque de falta de molestia, pero el príncipe es hermoso en verdad

como ninguno," dijo Su Majestad, que con su cegador instinto maternal de alabar

a su propio descendencia había empezado a aflorar. "El se destaca al ocupar el

primer puesto de la lista de los 100 jóvenes más guapos del mundo del año

pasado. Si no hubiera sido secuestrado por la señora Pandora, el habría sido

capaz de revalidar y poseer el título este año."

"¿De veras?, no me digas"

Respondí desinteresadamente. Puede que este príncipe esté de buen ver.

Pero honestamente, encuentro difícil de creer que un chico con el que aún no

me he encontrado pueda ser más guapo que Asahino-san, más animado y

enérgico que Haruki, y más útil y eficaz que Nagato. Mi corazón ya no puede

ser persuadido tan fácilmente.

Además de eso, si aceptara ahora, sufriría el castigo de manos del héroe antes

de que la Pandora o Hades pudiera siquiera llegar a verme. La escena del futuro

inmediato apareció como un globo flotando a unos diez centímetros por encima

de mi cabeza antes de desaparear en pedazos.

"Sí que es persistente esta reina anciana."

Aún así podía escuchar los deprimentes murmullos de Haruki.

"Este dinero es totalmente insuficiente para cubrir los gastos del viaje. No me seas tacaña anciana y encárgate íntegramente de la factura. Simplemente danos tanto

como sea posible. Veamos, 99.999 monedas de oro debería bastar para mí."

Podría funcionar si utilizaran billetes de curso legal, pero la verdad tratándose de

monedas, seguramente pese una tonelada. ¿Quién va ir andando por ahí con un

cofre del tesoro colgando de la espalda? No dije nada de esto en voz alta. Eso

habría sido una tremenda estupidez. Simplemente roba su corona. Seguramente puedas venderla por algo de dinero en cualquier parte de este lugar.

El teatro de Suzumiya Haruki Mini Historia

Haruki empezó a soltar una disparatada sobre tipos de cambios flotantes y que

si deberían seguir o no con un sistema monetario basado en el oro, que

necesitaría una tremenda escolta militar de mil caballeros y quince mil hombres

de infantería, e hizo otras irracionales demandas que solo servían para colocar

expresiones bastantes perplejas en las caras de Su Majestad y el ministro.

Tengo el presentimiento de que esto va a tardar un buen rato, así que aprovecharé este tiempo para describir brevemente el atuendo de los dos que faltan.

Nagato es un ladrón más bien un asesino. Koizumi es una barda sujetando un arpa. Fin. No hay necesidad de explicar todos los detalles. Son lo que realmente parecen.

La inamovible vista de Nagato estaba fijada directamente en la pared opuesta.

Koizumi tenía esa penosa sonrisa fácil artificial en su cara como siempre mientras

tranquilamente contemplaba a Haruki discutiendo. Me siento bastante mal en

verdad de que no me haya tocado a mí llevar el vestido de Itsuko. Le quedaba tan

bien a ella que me deprimía.

El grupo únicamente consistía en estos cinco miembros. O para ponerlo simple, era

el mismo grupo de siempre. Sólo que el brazalete de Haruki tenía "Héroe" en lugar

de "Comandante". Yo soy su compañera la guerrera. Entonces teníamos a el

hechicero Asahino-san, y a el asesino Nagato. Koizumi hacía de barda. Es un

reparto de personajes totalmente horrible. Más bien como si accidentalmente

hubieran puesto a estos personajes en la historia equivocada durante la fase de

desarrollo final de la historia.

Haruki y Su Majestad, la Reina de corazones, seguían enganchados en su

absurda y tonta disputa, lo cual me dio tiempo de reflexionar sobre el mundo

en que estábamos. La raíz del problema era esa malvada Pandora que había

salido de la nada y que resulta que era considerado extremadamente malvada

por el simple hecho de pertenecer al señor Hades rey de inframundo. La Pandora

es también una secuestradora, aunque no entiendo que tiene que ver la mitología griega con la realeza, así que quieren que nos embarquemos en una pequeña

aventura de rescate. O sea, que es básicamente un RPG. Uno de bastante malo que tiraría a la basura o incluso una historia pirata inspirada en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco.

En ese caso me hubiera gustado tener una armadura divina :p.

"Bueno bueno, ¿entonces?"

Dije mientras intentaba levantar mi pesada espada de mi cintura. No estoy

exactamente segura contra qué tendré que luchar, pero preferiría no verme

metida en una situación en donde tenga que hacer uso de esta cosa tan

pesada. No soy muy buena con estas cosas tan bárbaras y serias.

La larga negociación finalmente concluyó. Tal como supuse. Nagato, Koizumi,

y una servidora acabaron teniendo que cargar con un pesado cofre del tesoro lleno

a reventar de monedas de oro. Alguien que nos viera sin saber de qué iba la historia no nos tomaría por un grupo de héroes. Más bien como una panda de ladrones sin

El teatro de Suzumiya Haruki Mini Historia

escrúpulos a quien enfrentarse. Pero el cofre era tan pesado que no tenía tiempo de pensar más en eso. A estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrada a cargar con

todo tipo de cosas raras, pero un cofre de madera lleno de monedas era de largo

lo más pesado que había tenido que cargar hasta ahora. Creo que hasta pesa más

que el grandote de Haruki. Si en un concurso se le dieran puntos al peso, este cofre

del tesoro ganaría al instante.

"Esto no está mal para empezar. Tratemos de mantener este ritmo hasta el final."

Con Haruki liderando velozmente la marcha, el resto teníamos que esforzarnos

fatigosamente tratando de seguir sus pasos. Aunque puede que solo fuera yo la

que esforzara. Nagato y Koizumi parecían no tener ningún problema en cargar

con sus respectivas partes. De Nagato puedo entenderlo, pero simplemente no

podía digerir la idea de que Koizumi tuviera tanta fuerza. ¿Has estado haciendo

un entrenamiento intensivo en secreto maldita? Invítame la próxima vez.

No dije nada sobre eso, pero Asahino-san no estaba cargando con nada. Lo

único que llevaba era un báculo de madera con la punta retorcida en medio de

esta una esfera con estrella. Al parecer esa es su varita mágica o mejor dicho

su báculo mágico. Aunque tampoco estoy segura. Y sobre qué tipo de hechicería

era capaz de utilizar Asahino-san, este asunto va más allá del nivel de las simples preguntas y se adentra en el mundo de los misterios sin resolver en mi cabeza.

Realmente espero que no tenga nada que ver con habilidades triviales y simples

como una nueva y mejor manera de preparar el té…

"Primero, deberíamos llenar el estomago hasta el límite. Pidan lo que quieran.

Tenemos un buen botín ahora. ¡Vamos a empezar con un buen banquete!"

Haruki se paró ante una casa de madera de dos pisos con un cartel tallado en

madera que ponía _Hostal no-sé-qué-onda_. Varios caballos estaban atados a la

parte que da a la calle. Nos miraron a los cinco de nosotros con ojos de estar

cansados de beber. "

"Chicos, no sabría decirles a que periodo del tiempo corresponde esta ciudad."

Iba mirando alrededor bajo el ruido metálico de mi escasa armadura.

Esta ciudad se encontraba a las afueras del castillo. Parecía tener el nivel de

civilización de Europa durante la guerra de los cien años, al menos yo percibía

esa clase de atmósfera en mi alrededor. Por supuesto, no estoy familiarizada

con las costumbres de esta época, así que no puedo decirlo con tanta certeza.

La gente que pasaba por aquí iba vestida con ropa que solo había visto en juegos

de rol fantásticos una combinación de Golden Sun con Final Fantasy. O para

ponértelo más fácil, simplemente imagínate un mundo con "espadas y magia",

eso acelerará las cosas. Si puedes mantener eso en mente, puedo pasar de toda

esta explicación innecesaria, lo que sería todo un alivio para mí.

El teatro de Suzumiya Haruki Mini Historia

Y mientras yo estaba explicando el escenario lo mejor que podía hacerlo con

mis habilidades descriptivas que son pocas, Haruki ya había abierto la puerta

de lo que parecía ser una taberna de mala muerte.

"¡Hey idiotas!"

Gritó alegremente. Todo el mundo que estaba ahí se volteo para mirarlo. Los

clientes de aquí eran de mala muerte. Un grupo de hombres de mediana edad

de clase baja con toda la pinta de ser unos rufianes agresivos, con sus caras metidas en sus jarras en mitad del día. Ya me había dado una idea de cuál era el índice de

tasa de mortalidad en esta ciudad. Los ojos se centraron en el cofre del tesoro que

estaba sujetando yo, lo cual me incomodó bastante. Empezaban a entrarme ganas

de esconderme detrás de Nagato que llevaba una colección de armas en la cintura.

Pero esta situación no duró mucho.

"¡Hoy el patrón y ustedes están de suerte! Yo pagaré por todo lo que coman y beban. Invito yo, así que… No se preocupen por el dinero. Paga la anciana reina."

Gritó para alegrar el asunto. Un rugido de júbilo y fervor estremecieron las delgadas

paredes de madera, y la taberna entró en modo fiesta descomunal.

"¿Dónde está el tonto patrón? Vamos a empezar con todo lo que haya para comer

y beber del menú. ¡Cinco de cada uno!"

Haruki se dejó caer sobre una de las mesas de la parte de atrás, y un tipo gordo y

barbudo vino para tomar su masivo pedido. Luego Haruki se giró.

"¿¡Qué estás haciendo Kyonko!? ¡Y los demás también! Venir a sentarse. Vamos

a celebrarlo por adelantado, ¡ahora mismo!"

¿Qué es lo que va a pasar para garantizar esta celebración por anticipado? Mi

pregunta fue contestada con una ausencia de respuesta desintegrándose así

en medio del aire entre todos los grito.

"…" "ya veo"

Mientras yo permanecía completamente inmóvil, Nagato, interpretando el rol de

Asesino silencioso, silenciosamente pasó por mi lado, cargando con su cofre del tesoro.

"Wuau… Algo huele excelente en este sitio."

Asahino-san olisqueó el aire con su fina y redondeada nariz.

"¡carajo!"

Tropezó pisándose el borde de su capa y cayó de cara contra el suelo.

El teatro de Suzumiya Haruki Mini Historia

"En todo caso, Suzumiya es muy generoso. Pero el dinero proviene de las

arcas más altas del rey para empezar, así que devolverlo a la gente es lo mejor,

¿no crees tú kyonko?"

Koizumi ayudó a Asahino-san a levantarse y me sonrió dulcemente. Tenía su

habitual aspecto sonriente en la cara. La cara de Nagato era inexpresiva, y la

inocente torpeza de Asahino-san no era diferente de cómo era en el cuarto del club.

La excesiva y demoniaca energía de Haruki parecía haberse incrementado sin

ningún motivo aparente. Supongo que yo seré la única que estará sin idea de que

está pasando aquí. Todos los demás parecían estar completamente a gusto en

esta situación de fiesta.

"Whoa, ¡hombre esto está delicioso! ¿Qué clase de carne es esta? ¿Mamut? Nunca antes había probado algo como esto. Dime los ingredientes y la receta después vale."

Plato tras plato iban aterrizando en nuestra mesa, y a Haruki ya se le estaba

haciendo la boca agua, tanto que se escurría la baba.

"¿Cómo puedes llamarte a ti mismo un héroe haruki?"

Murmuré tras dejar mi pesado cofre del tesoro en el suelo.

La primera cosa que ha hecho después dejar el castillo tras aceptar el encargo

de eliminar a la sirvienta de Hades, ha sido entrar en una taberna y malgastar

el cofre que hemos tenido la suerte de recibir en lugar de gastarlo benéficamente

en equipamiento y objetos para ganar fuerza. ¿Qué clase de héroe haría esto?

"Kyonko, ¡siéntate ya de una buena vez! ¡Esta cerveza baja en malta es bastante fuerte, pero está buenísima! ¡Me la acabaré toda si no te das prisa borracha!"

Gritó Haruki mientras meneaba la jarra de cerámica por ahí fuera de sus cabales.

No se puede hacer nada. Esta parodia de héroe es nuestro líder. Y la única

explicación es que mientras no esté habilitado el comando de revelarse, una pobre guerrera no puede afrontar el ir por libre en esta situación. No sabría ni a donde

ir yo sola. El grupo de el héroe se movió para ocupar la mesa, así que tuve que

moverme yo también como una pieza de ajedrez. No sé cuánto tiempo habrá

pasado.

No tengo ningún reloj a la mano. La taberna entera estaba de fiesta

.

Haruki se había aficionado bastante a esa cerveza baja en malta, la cual a mi

me recordaba a un vino poco refinado, y gritaba para que le volvieran a llenar

su jarra cada vez que la vaciaba en su boca. En estos momentos, el y un viejo

de la mesa de al lado estaban cantado una extraña canción con los brazos entre

lazados por encima de sus hombros.

"maldito ebrio"

A su lado estaba el silencioso Nagato, que extrañamente se comía cualquier

El teatro de Suzumiya Haruki Mini Historia

plato desconocido que le servían por detrás. Empezaba a preguntarme si esta

taberna no tendría suministros inagotables de comida infinita. Pero el aparentemente

infinito estomago de Nagato si que era intrigante. ¿Dónde va metiendo todo eso que

se traga?

Oí un sonido de cascada y me giré para ver lo que pasaba. Koizumi, sentada en

una silla contra la pared, estaba tocando su arpa, rodeado por varios guerreros del

pueblo.

Estos chicos observaban a la Koizumi de igual modo que un grupo de doncellas

observarían a Zeus tras descender a la tierra, poniéndome de mal humor.

Bueno, me importa un cacahuate. Yo tengo a Asahino-san. O sólo lo estoy

diciendo para consolarme a mí misma. Ya que Asahino-san ya no estaba más

a mi lado. Sino que él estaba…

"Siento mucho la espera. ¿Era esto lo que habías pedido verdad? Ah, sí. ¡Ahora mismo te traigo lo que pides!"

No sé porque razones, el se había convertido en el camarero de esta taberna y

estaba ocupado corriendo de mesa en mesa. Supongo que fue Haruki quien lo

obligó a hacerlo como cortesía. Felizmente el corría de la cocina a las mesa con

unas mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas mientras las chicas que pasaban lo miraban.

"Hey amiga, Koizumi."

Ya estaba bastante aburrida de estar sentada comiendo en silencio. Y el hecho

de que ya tenía el estomago lleno a reventar no ayudaba demasiado. Llamé a la

improvisada barda, cantando y tocando su arpa como un músico ambulante.

Koizumi se acercó, escapándose de las cautivadoras miradas de adoración de

los chicos del pueblo, se cerco a mi guiñendome el ojo.

"¿Qué ocurre, guerrera Kyonko? ¿Encuentras algo de malo en nuestra situación

Actual amigis?"

Por supuesto que sí. No es el momento de ir por ahí disfrutando de la vida como si nada.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Deberíamos darnos prisa en ir a derrotar a la señora Pandora.

Pero tampoco debería pasar nada por tomarse uno o dos días extras de relajación."

No me refería a eso. Hay algo más que deberíamos tener en cuenta antes ¿no?

"¿Dónde estamos?" pregunté. "¿Qué es este mundo de RPG? ¿Por qué

estamos en este lugar? ¿Quién nos ha traído aquí para empezar?"

Koizumi mostró sus brillantes dientes blancos. Parecían como si los hubiera

blanqueado totalmente, entonces saco la lengua.

El teatro de Suzumiya Haruki Mini Historia

"En realidad, yo tampoco estoy muy segura. Antes de que me diera cuenta, me

encontraba en esa sala del trono. Imagino que tú habrás experimentado exactamente lo mismo. Los recuerdos que llevan hasta ese punto son bastante borrosos. ¿Tú te acuerdas de algo?"

No consigo recordarlo. Por eso estoy muy preocupada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo yo

antes de que me viera de pronto ante la reina?

Koizumi habló con el arpa en una mano mientras la tocaba.

"Puede que sea mi imaginación." Dijo a modo de excusa, "Pero tengo esta débil

sensación de que estábamos jugando a algún juego en el cuarto del club.

Debía tratarse de un juego de rol de sobremesa. O tal vez un juego multiplayer

de ordenador conectados los 5 en línea. "

Hice una mueca. Ahora que lo dices, recuerdo vagamente algo parecido a eso.

Pero no parecían que fueran mis recuerdos reales. Se supone que estábamos

jugando a algún juego, pero luego saltamos al mundo del juego – ya veo, claro.

Simplemente me negué a creer esta explicación tonta y barata.

"Asahino-san, ven por favor."

Llamé al camarero con capa ocupado en su trabajo temporal.

"¡Vale voooy chicas!"

Asahino-san vino corriendo llevando una bandeja con bebidas.

"¿Que desean?"

No te he llamado para eso mitsuru. Me habría gustado más preguntarle si en este

Juego de rol mal ideado interpretaba a un hechicero o a un camarero, pero…

"¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?" Le pregunté levantando mi espada. "Haruki es

un héroe, y se supone que tenemos que derrotar a una espectro, dios o algo así.

"¿Cómo hemos acabado en este lugar para empezar?"

"¿Huh etto?"

Los encantadores ojos de Asahino-san se abrieron de par en par al sorprenderse.

"¿No estamos en un parque de atracciones temáticos?, pensé que era una fiesta medieval"

Menuda novedad dios mío.

El teatro de Suzumiya Haruki Mini Historia

"Um… yo creía que todos fuimos a este lugar que parece como un parque de

atracciones, y entramos en lo que parecía ser una mansión enorme… ¿No se

supone que debemos asumir nuestros roles de juego y seguir con la aventura?"

Me giré hacía Koizumi buscando su sugerencia. Pero la barda llamada Koizumi

estaba acariciándose el cabello, metida en profundas meditaciones.

"Esta situación parece demasiado real para esa explicación tonta. Me cuesta creer

que el castillo y la taberna sean falsos y que toda la gente de aquí sean actores.

Más aún, no recuerdo que nada de eso haya ocurrido ¿tú qué dices?"

Lo mismo digo. No recuerdo haber estado jugando a ningún juego, y no

recuerdo haber ido a ningún parque de atracciones.

"¿Huh haber?" Asahino-san graciosamente se llevó una mano a la mejilla.

"Ahora creo recordar que yo era un hechicero al principio…. ¿huh? Qué extraño…

La Brigada ZOZ…. Suzumiya-san es un héroe y Kyonko-chan una guerrera… ¿Huh-?"

Suspiré. Si este mundo tiene que depender en que el despreocupado de Haruki sea

un héroe, debe de haber una anormal carencia de talento y creatividad. Seguramente puedas encontrar mejores héroes en una simple colección de videojuegos.

"Asahino-san, ¿puedes hacer algo de magia?"

Pregunté sujetando un palillo de dientes. Asahino-san contestó llenó de confianza.

"Si que puedo- ¿Quieres que te lo muestre? Mira, este hechizo hace que mis

orejas crezcan enormes…"

Empezó su pobre demostración ttwtt.

"Este hechizo es para atravesar una moneda de cien yenes con un cigarrillo.

¡Mirad! ¡Mirad!"

Estoy tan impresionada que voy a llorar de vergüenza. Estás equivocado

Asahino-san. Esto no es para nada magia… Bueno, supongo que en el idioma

español, a esto lo llamarías magia.

"¿Huh? No funciona. Ah, puedo hacerlo si sigo intentándolo. Una vez más por favor."

No, está bastante bien. Lo has hecho muy bien chico.

Estaba a punto de llevarme la mano a la frente cuando oí una voz de otra mesa

reclamando que le sirvieran. Sin esperar ni un segundo, el respondió. "Ah,

¡voy, vooy!" Como un ilusionista de un espectáculo, Asahino-san rápidamente

se fue, pisándose la capa para volver a darse semejante golpe al suelo.

"¡Hay mierda!"

El teatro de Suzumiya Haruki Mini Historia

En este caso, no tengo más remedio que sacar el arma secreta, la última esperanza.

"Nagato."

El cauteloso ladrón seguía comiendo en total silencio, con las mejillas llenas de

comida, lentamente se levantó y se acercó. Y antes de que pudiera abrir mi boca.

"Simulación programada."

…Dijo mientras no paraba de mirar intensamente a los platos a medio acabar

que tenía ante mí.

¿Una simulación? A mí me parece más bien un simpe RPG.

"…"

Nagato se quedó ahí de pie como si estuviera buscando las palabras que parezcan

adecuadas. Luego finalmente dijo con un tono desinteresado.

"Yo tampoco tengo una clara comprensión de la situación en estos momentos. La posibilidad más acertada sería que nos encontramos en una espacio simulado."

"Así que ni más ni menos en otras palabras." Dijo Koizumi, "¿Hemos ido a parar

a un espacio separado de la realidad que conocemos a través de un método desconocido por alguna entidad desconocida?"

Nagato asintió con la cabeza, pero su mirada fija seguía clavada en el contenido

de esos platos de comida. Empujé una silla hacía atrás, invitándolo a sentarse, y

le pasé la comida a Nagato antes de continuar hablando.

"¿Exactamente a que te refieres con un método desconocido y por una entidad desconocida? ¿Quién sería capaz de hacer algo así de extraño?"

"Lo desconozco totalmente."

Rápidamente respondió Nagato. Y sin ninguna explicación adicional, empezó a

llenarse silenciosamente su boca con mis sobras de comida. Y en cuando terminó

de comer…

"Siento que las condiciones para la finalización de la simulación han sido establecidas."

Mientras me preguntaba si solo él lo había dicho esto para animarme tras haber

visto mi cara de disgusto.

"Tiene que haber un disparador que restaure la situación a la realidad que conocemos."

El teatro de Suzumiya Haruki Mini Historia

Supongo que no hay necesidad de preguntar cuál era ese disparador. Viendo las circunstancias actuales que pasamos, la tarea que tenemos que llevar a cabo

ahora es…

"Derrotar al lord Hades, ¿me equivoco?"

Dijo Koizumi en mi lugar mientras elegantemente hizo sonar su arpa con sus dedos.

Pues ahí lo tienes. Tenemos que ir a derrotar a la señora Pandora. Eso soluciona

una parte del problema. Pero teniendo en cuenta que es la punta del problema al final tendremos que enfrentarnos a un dios. Dios mío al menos sabemos cuál es nuestra meta. Ahora sólo hace falta ver como lo hacemos sin ser destruidos por la furia de los dioses griegos.

"Eso está muy bien, y además…"

Me giré exasperada para mirar a Haruki. El principal problema estaba aún por

resolverse. No hace falta que te explique cuál es. El que siempre nos está dando

problemas. El problemático y exagerado comandante de la Brigada ZOZ.

"¡Nos estamos quedando sin comida chicos! Venga, vamos, ¡los que acaban de llegar

tienen que tragarse tres jaras de golpe maricas!"

La fiesta iba ya por su tercer día. Lo único que hemos estado haciendo en este

tiempo ha sido ir de la taberna a la posada continuamente. No sabemos dónde está el castillo del lord Hades. No hemos luchado contra ningún monstruo para subir de

nivel. No hemos realizado ninguna búsqueda para encontrar objetos útiles que nos sean de ayuda. No hemos hecho nada de nada.

Haruki no es para nada ningún héroe. No es más que un generoso chico con

dinero mal obtenido. Asahino-san se ha convertido en un camarero, como si fuera

su destino. Koizumi va mejorando sus habilidades musicales con el arpa día tras

día frente a una audiencia de guerreros observándola con ojos vidriosos. Nagato

se ha convertido completamente en una maquina de tragar comida.

¡Lancen contra medidas ahora mismo!

Empezaba a darme la impresión de que no éramos en realidad un héroe y su

grupo, sino un falso héroe y sus cómplices. Tal vez haya por ahí en algún lugar

un grupo de buena gente con sentido de la justicia que realmente quieren

ayudar al mundo, y que nosotros no somos más que una banda de malvados

que nos hacemos pasar por ellos. Me tiemblan las piernas cada vez que pienso

que la reina pronto se dará cuenta de su tremendo error, y que sus guardias

aparecerán atravesando las puertas de la taberna para arrestarnos por fraude.

Lo digo en serio, cada vez que entra alguien doy un salto de susto. Y por eso

tengo dolor de estomago todo el tiempo a pesar de que tampoco he comido tanto.

El teatro de Suzumiya Haruki Mini Historia

Y ahora, una nueva fuente de dolor de estomago abrió la puerta haciendo un crujiente sonido doloroso. Al menos puedo estar tranquila de que no haya entrado ningún guardia.

Era una anciana de edad casi indiscernible. Parecía como uno de esos sabios

mitológicos con su pelo blanco, sus cejas blancas, y su cara arrugada. Tenía

una presencia tan sobrecogedora que me quedé esperando a que empezara a

darme lecciones sobre la Fuerza interna o algo así. No estaba segura de qué pasó

por la mente de esa anciana, pero dirigió sus incisivos ojos hacía mi rostro.

"¿..Caray chicos pero aún no han salido de aquí?"

Puedes expresar toda la incredulidad que quieras. Lo único que podía hacer yo

era rendirme un poco más sobre sus pies.

La anciana suspiró como el frio viento invernal y se dirigió a la mesa ocupada por

Haruki para mirarlo a los ojos.

"Oh valeroso y noble héroe Haruki."

"¿Necesitas algo anciana?"

Haruki, que participaba en un torneo de pulsos contra sus colegas de taberna,

levantó la vista para echar una rápida hojeada a la vieja con aspecto sospechoso.

"Es una moneda de oro por participar. El ganador se lo lleva todo. Si te parece

bien, escribe tu nombre aquí, en la hoja de participación del torneo anciana."

"¡Maldito ebrio Idiota!"

La voz de la anciana dejó ir una frase que jamás fue más apropiada para haruki.

"Esperaba que a estas alturas ya habrías peleado con los espectros y estarías a

medio camino del castillo del lord Hades , ¿y ahora resulta que ni siquiera has salido del castillo? ¿Qué explicación tienes para esto idiota? Oh valeroso Héroe Haruki. El momento de la destrucción ya casi ha llegado a nuestros pies. Entiende que es

nuestro deber derrotar a su mensajera Pandora antes de que eso ocurra."

"¿Quién es esta vieja loca? Parece bastante egocéntrica."

"¿Vieja loca?, Yo soy," Empezó a decir la anciana, levantando la cabeza más de

lo que debería a esa edad, "La lumbrera del bosque. Mi papel consiste en avisarte

y guiarte para que tomes el camino correcto hacia tu batalla."

La taberna entera se quedó en silencio. La densa y fuerte voz de la vieja erudita

fue creciendo en intensidad cada segundo que se acercaba a haruki.

El teatro de Suzumiya Haruki Mini Historia

"En un principio, tenía que esperarme a que tú acudieras a mí ayuda, pero nunca

llegabas, por eso he tenido que venir yo misma a buscarte. Escucha bien, valeroso y supuesto Héroe Haruki—"

"jajá vale vale, ya lo he entendido."

¿Entender el qué? Haruki parecía extremadamente receptivo mientras se levantaba

con una sonrisa inocente en la cara.

"Estaba esperando a que alguien como tú viniera pronto la verdad. Parece que ya hemos gastado todo nuestro dinero de todos modos. No es mal momento para

largarse a otra parte para empezar."

Cuando la gente habla de criminales que actúan mal de forma totalmente consciente,

están hablando de gente loca como Haruki.

"Ay dios santo que idiota."

La lumbrera del bosque o quien sea, expresó cómo se sentía en verdad.

"Ahora, mismo vienes conmigo, valeroso héroe Haruki y compañeros. Debo guiarlos

hacía su principal y primer destino."

"Al fin, ¿huh?" Me levanté mientras me sacudía la cabeza de tanta fiesta. Mirando por encima a Koizumi, le vi dándole la mano a cada uno de los guerreros del pueblo, quienes parecían poco dispuestos a decir adiós. Asahino-san estaba recogiendo un

zurrón de cuero de manos del patrón como pago por su buen trabajo. Nagato ya

estaba fuera esperándonos desde principio.

"¡Kyonko, vamos ahora!"

Me arrastró agarrándome por el brazo a medio camino hacia la puerta antes de

poder girarse.

"Bueno, nos vamos a derrotar al lord Hades. Traeré un montón de tesoros y fortunas

de vuelta. Así podremos seguir con toda la fiesta. ¡Lo prometo!"

Los ánimos de bravura de los clientes de la taberna nos acompañaron a Haruki y a

mí hasta salir por la puerta principal.

En cuando dejamos la ciudad del castillo, nos encontramos extrañamente en una

verde pradera. Las zonas oscuras eran bosques. Las áreas más claras eran llanuras.

Era un paisaje bastante simple en verdad, como si hubieran escatimado gastos de producción para hacer los gráficos.

"¿Lo has entendido ahora? " Dijo la lumbrera del bosque mientras nos guiaba.

El teatro de Suzumiya Haruki Mini Historia

"Primero y para empezar, hay una cueva en la parte más profunda del distante bosque. No se desanimen vale la pena. Hay un cofre en el interior de esa cueva que contiene la llave para abrir la puerta del castillo del lord Hades."

Entonces lo único que hay que hacer es ir y tomarla.

"¡Muy bien anciana!"

Haruki asintió al momento en que la anciana acabó de hablar.

"Venga todos. Vamos a acabar con esto en seguida. ¡Adelante todos!"

Instantáneamente él se puso a correr. No teníamos ni más remedio que seguirlo.

No podemos dejar que el héroe cargue al frente él solo.

Detrás de nosotros, pude oír vagamente a la vieja sabia diciendo –"Espera un poco"

y "Aún no he terminado de hablar tonto."- pero la velocidad Haruki pronto nos alejó del

alcance de su desgastada voz.

Tras varios minutos siguiendo una y otra vez en línea recta el camino del bosque, llegamos finalmente ante una oscura cueva. Me invadió una sensación de total desconfianza. Como si algún abominable monstruo estuviera guardando el cofre en

su interior… bueno, en mi opinión al menos la mayoría de nosotros teníamos esa

vaga sensación, aunque Haruki no creo que estuviera de acuerdo. Nuestro grupo se precipitó al interior de la cueva al mismo ritmo, y antes de dar cinco pasos adentro, paramos frenéticamente en seco.

"¡Que rayos!"

Estábamos en lo que parecía ser una enorme estancia. No sé por qué, pero las

pareces emitían un débil brillo de luz, así que no estábamos en total oscuridad.

Por eso puede ver algo que preferiría no haber visto nunca.

"Wah, es totalmente enorme…"

Dijo Asahino-san, conteniendo la respiración y con los ojos abiertos...

"Ciertamente pasa por mi mente." Confirmó Itsuko. "¿Cómo se supone que vamos

a matar esto?"

"…"

Nagato simplemente se quedó mirando hacia arriba. Yo estaba en la misma

postura. No podía hacer más que quedarme mirando sin soltar palabra a la

monumental y enorme sombra que había ente mis ojos."

"Muy bien veamos…"

Haruki asentía positivamente con su cabeza adelante y atrás.

El teatro de Suzumiya Haruki Mini Historia

"¿No es el primer monstruo que nos encontramos? ¿No hay algo que les

parece raro en todo esto?"

Haruki dejó ir su pregunta, sonando como si no estuviera seguro de tener

alguno tornillo suelto por toda la cabeza. No lo puedes culpar por pensar de

esta manera exagerada.

Había un perro de 3 cabezas ante nosotros. Uno absurdamente enorme, con una

increíblemente abrumadora presencia demoniaca, y que nos estaba mirando como

un perro guardián. Parece ser que este bicho enorme es el señor de la cueva, el guardián del tesoro. Mientras nos quedábamos de pié boquiabiertos como idiotas, el enorme perro que emitía un aura espectral abrió su boca-….

No pudimos hacer nada. Una sola exhalación de las 3 bocas de ese perro eliminó

al grupo entero sin piedad.

"Como iba diciendo chicos…."

La sabia, lumbrera o lo que sea del bosque nos miraba con las cejas fruncidas.

"Primero escucha todo lo que tengo que decirles. No pueden derrotar a ese cerberos,

el guardián de Hades y de la cueva, con su nivel actual. Tienen que conseguir la llave

evitando entrar en combate."

Estábamos en la entrada del bosque como si nada. ¿Seguimos estando vivos después de haber sido aniquilados por esa bestia? Debe de ser bastante obvio no. Porque esto es un punto de guardado del juego. ¿Qué otra explicación podría ser?

"Eso ya lo sé anciana, no digas nada."

Interrumpió Haruki a la anciana, sonando bastante irritado en verdad.

"O sea, que sólo hace falta conseguir la llave, ¿verdad? Vamos a hacerlo bien

esta vez, todos justo ganaremos."

"Como se los decía, les explicaré como exactamente tienen que hacerlo-"

"Somos muy buenos. Cállate ya vieja loca."

"Que te dé por culo, ultimadamente me importa un coño lo que hagas chico tonto"

El fuego en los ojos de Haruki seguramente sea su deseo de venganza contra

el dragón o contra la anciana.

El teatro de Suzumiya Haruki Mini Historia

"Maldición antes me han tomado con la guardia baja. Fue una de esas emboscadas. Si hubiéramos estado preparados en eso momentos, de ninguna manera habríamos podido perder tan fácilmente. ¡La próxima vez les haremos picadillos sus 3 cabezas!"

Y tras decir eso, salió corriendo de nuevo. Y nosotros estábamos medio obligados

a salir corriendo tras de él. Yo la verdad preferiría ir por cuenta propia, pero por

desgracia, no había semejante opción para una chica. Honestamente, alguien

debería corregir eso ¿no creen?.

Y así es cierto, volvimos a adentrarnos en la cueva, cargando contra el cerbero de nuevo, y fuimos rociados por el aliento del perro con 3 cabezotas. Una perfecta repetición. Naturalmente, fuimos aniquilados otra vez mas.

"Te he dicho que escuches lo que tengo que decirte, así no terminaras nunca."

La voz de la sabia del bosque parecía muy cansada, pero yo estaba aún más cansado.

Y Asahino-san ya estaba sentado en el suelo jadeando sin aliento. La sonrisa de Koizumi no tenía su habitual brillo juvenil de una chica. La expresión de Nagato era

la única que no había cambiado nada.

"Dios, estoy empezando a cabrearme totalmente."

Haruki estaba mordiéndose los nudillos de frustración. Y su ira no se acababa

ahí sino que...

Fuimos aniquilados un total de cinco veces. Y todo fue gracias a que Haruki

entraba a lo loco sin pararse a pensar. Simplemente entrábamos corriendo en

la cueva, luchábamos contra el cerbero y quedábamos instantemente calcinados

por el aliento del perro- no hicimos más que repetir esto cinco veces seguidas,

obteniendo el mismo resultado las cinco veces. La próxima vez será nuestro

sexto Game Over. Estoy bastante cansada de esto ya.

"Haruki, cálmate de una vez y escucha lo que esta anciana tiene que decirnos. A este paso, nunca conseguiremos hacer ningún progreso."

Haruki levantó la nariz soltando un resoplido y se sentó de piernas y brazos cruzados. La sabia parecía mucho más aliviada.

"Hmmm. Déjame que se los explique entonces. Primero tienes que hacer que el

Guardián de la cueva se duerma. Entonces podrás aprovechar esa única oportunidad

para llegar a donde está la llave. Para conseguir que el perro cerberos se duerma…."

Sacó un orbe de cristal de su saco de piel.

"…tendrán que utiliza este 'Orbe de la indolencia'. Sin embargo, no se los voy a

entregar gratis. Los años en verdad se han hecho presa de mí, y las articulaciones

me empiezan a doler cada vez mas. Hay una hierba llamada _'Artritis-Fuera' _que

crece en las tierras del este de la que se dice ser muy efectiva con las articulaciones.

El teatro de Suzumiya Haruki Mini Historia

Si me traes un poco, yo les entregaré el 'Orbe de la Indolencia' como—"

La lumbrera del bosque había dejado de hablar debido a que Haruki se había

levantado de un salto y sacó su espada apuntándola directamente al cuello de la

pobre anciana.

"Mejor olvidémonos de estos rodeos vieja." Dijo Haruki sonriendo como un bandido.

"Ya te daré tu hierba después vale. Simplemente danos el orbe. ¿Entendido?

La verdad no estamos aquí para ir haciendo recaditos tontos. Un héroe y sus

valientes compañeros. Nuestra misión es salvar el mundo. Haré lo que tenga que

hacer para cumplir. No tenemos tiempo que perder. "

La pobre boca de la anciana estaba abierta de indiferencia tras ver las espeluznantes

advertencias de Haruki.

"Mueve un dedo y te enviare al otro barrio ¿me entiendes? En realidad tengo un

gran respeto por la tercera edad. Me sabe bastante mal hacer esto."

La lumbrera del bosque estaba balbuceando de miedo. Supongo que el mundo no querría ser salvado por un héroe que utiliza la extorsión para conseguir las cosas.

"Venga ya Yuuki. Ahora es tu oportunidad para robarlo amigo."

Ya que él es un ladrón antes que un asesino. Aunque estamos hablando de arrebatarle un orbe a una anciana que tiene su cuello al final de una fina espada. No creo que sea necesaria ninguna habilidad especial para ello.

"…"

Nagato parecía tomárselo con bastante calma. Lentamente se acercó a la lumbrera,

tomo hábilmente el 'Orbe de la Indolencia' o lo que sea que sujetaba, y sin ninguna

palabra o expresión volvió a su posición de partida.

"Si tengo que escoger entre la destrucción del mundo y el reumatismo de una

vieja, siento decir que la diferencia de prioridades es bastante clara y obvia. No

se puede hacer nada mas."

Haruki envaino su espada con una sonrisa de gran satisfacción en su cara.

"Porque si el mundo es destruido, ya no tendrás que preocuparte por los

pequeños dolores nunca más. Eso solo importa si estás tú viva. No te preocupes.

No me olvidaré de la medicina, lo prometo."

Luego levantó una mano al aire y habló fervientemente como si él estuviera

ordenándole al mundo entero.

"Vamos Kyonko. Todos. ¡Vamos a dormir a ese guardiancito y le haremos ver las

Estrellas de las constelaciones!"

El teatro de Suzumiya Haruki Mini Historia

Así que en verdad ese era tu autentico objetivo…

Podríamos haber seguido dándole patadas al perro guardián hasta el final de los

tiempos y en ningún momento habría sentido el más mínimo dolor.

Seguramente ni siquiera le habíamos hecho ni cosquillas. Bueno, al menos

permaneció profundamente dormido y no se despertó ante nosotros en ningún momento.

Conseguimos la "llave de la puerta del castillo de Hades" y abandonamos la cueva

rápidamente para encontrarnos a la sabia esperándonos afuera. Supongo que aún

no ha aprendido la lección. Excepto que ahora tenía ese aspecto agrio en su cara.

"Esto servirá, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿Dónde está esa estúpida Pandora que

intenta apoderarse del mundo? Dímelo vieja."

"Ah, sí como no."

La lumbrera se humedeció los labios. No parecía estar muy animada para hablar.

"En realidad chico tonto, únicamente con la llave no será suficiente para llegar hasta donde se encuentra el lord Hades y Pandora. En las profundidades del castillo del lord

Hades, al final de un laberinto se encuentra la "Puerta de las almas" "y los ciento…."

"¿Dónde rayos está la llave?" Preguntó Haruki. La sabia parecía menos entusiasmada

en esos momentos.

"Si se dirigen al norte, encontraran una ciudad en ruinas, bajo tierra se encuentra

una mazmorra. El leal siervo del lord Hades, la estrella celeste de la violencia un malvado caballero, ha levantado un palacio bajo tierra para el dios del inframundo.

La "Llave de las almas" está en sus manos… Sin embargo, su territorio está bajo la total influencia de Thanatos y Hypnos el dios de la muerte Y el dios del sueño, así que no podrán entrar fácilmente sin perder la vida. Necesitaran conseguir la luz del 'Orbe de la Consagración' antes de entrar en la mazmorra que está bajo un hechizo de los dos dioses."

"Hmmm." Dijo Haruki con una brillante sonrisa en su cara, apurando a la anciana

a que continuara con su relato.

"… el 'Orbe de la Consagración' está bajo mi poder, pero…. Qué quieren que les

diga, debe de ser la edad que me está matando. Mi vista se ha vuelta borrosa últimamente. El remedio a esta dolencia crece allá en tierras lejanas al oeste…"

La anciana dejo ir un desesperado suspiro.

"… y es conocido como _"Adiós-ala-vista Cansada". _Si fueran a buscarme un

poco, estaría más que feliz de dales este orbe. ¿Entonces qué me dices…?"

El teatro de Suzumiya Haruki Mini Historia

Yo estaba esperando a que Haruki volviera a extorsionarle de nuevo, pero

Haruki no agarró su espada simplemente puso una cara seria.

"Dime la verdad, ¿realmente eres de los buenos anciana?"

Miró fijamente al rostro de la pobre anciana.

"Para ser sincero esto me da mala espinal. No me creo que haya ninguna vieja

que vaya diciendo 'allá en tierras lejanas' hoy en día. Encuentro que hay algo sospechoso aquí como una trampa. ¿No serás tú la inesperada enemiga final,

verdad? ¿dime tu eres Pandora?"

"¿Pero de qué estás hablando chico tonto?"

Haruki torció su boca mientras observaba a la aturdida lumbrera del bosque.

"Tal vez la autentica sabia fue asesinada hace tiempo… Tú solo has sido muy

amable contándonos lo de las llaves y los orbes y otra información, pero todo

esto no es más que un método para que nosotros liberemos al jefe final que

viene después de la señora Pandora. Nos cargamos de los espectros, Pandora y

los dioses gemelos finalmente regresamos a casa cuando oímos una voz que no

viene de ninguna parte, 'Bien hecho valerosos héroes. Gracias a ustedes, el sello de Athena que me aprisionaba se ha roto. Dejarme que se los agradezca.', entonces una amenazante música de fondo empieza a sonar mientras haces tú aparición. ¿No habrás planeado alguna estratagema como esta, verdad anciana?"

La lumbrera del bosque me miró buscando mi ayuda. No pude más que encogerme

de hombros como una cobarde. Si lo que Haruki dice es verdad, no sería más que un escenario escrito aleatoriamente por un programador loco.

"Claro que no es así…"

Dijo la anciana sin mucha convicción.

"Hmmm, eso no debería pasar chicos. Puede que eso estuviera de moda hace algún

tiempo, pero no… eso ya se acabó. No hay ninguna duda. La señora Pandora es el jefe final. No hay nada más después de ella. Hades estará sellado por los siguientes 100 años como nos dice la mitología griega. Yo no soy más que una amable y anciana sabia del bosque."

Y como para probar sus palabras, la vieja sacó un orbe de cristal de su bolsa de piel.

"Puedo arreglármelas perfectamente con estos débiles y pobres ojos míos. No

significa nada comparado con la seguridad y paz del mundo. Aquí tienes, este es

el 'Orbe de la Consagración' al que me refería hace rato. Tómalo, oh valeroso héroe Haruki, y compañía…"

El teatro de Suzumiya Haruki Mini Historia

Sacó otro orbe de su bolsa.

"Este es el 'Orbe del Exorcismo' que tiene la gran habilidad de impedir

temporalmente que la señora Pandora pueda moverse temporalmente. Existe una hierba conocida como _'La-Panacea' _que crece allá en tierras lejanas al sur, pero

eso no es tan importante. Esto es por el bien del mundo. No los voy a molestar con

tediosas peticiones para mí."

"Muchas gracias."

Haruki asintió varias veces con la cabeza pero no extendió su brazo para tomar

el orbe que tanto necesitamos.

"Pero no necesitamos ese tonto orbe. Tampoco necesitamos ninguna complicada

llave. Sólo necesito que me digas una sola cosa."

Haruki, con sus ojos resplandeciendo, soltó su pregunta ante la sorprendida mirada

de la sabia.

"¿Dónde está el castillo del lord Hades? Simplemente dinos dónde está ese lugar, y

luego ya resolveremos el resto nosotros mismos. Sí, ya estoy harto de tantos

rodeos sin importancia. Sólo tenemos que cargarnos a la Pandora, ¿no? Me

aseguraré de hacerlo, así que dime dónde está el castillo. Venga, dímelo ahora."

"Pero entonces," dijo la anciana, atónita, "¿Qué harán? Aunque vayan al

castillo, en su estado actual no serán ni mínimamente capaces de…"

"Eso no importa anciana."

Haruki sonrió maliciosamente y se giró hacía nosotros. Haruki me miró a mí a los

ojos, luego a Koizumi, a Nagato y a Asahino-san por turnos.

"Tengo a estos increíbles y fuertes compañeros. No necesito ningún objeto que

sirve para hacer trampas. Salvaremos al mundo tantas veces como haga falta. Estoy

seguro que podemos hacerlo todos juntos."

Y luego Haruki sonrió tan felizmente que parecía un loco sin cabeza.

"Porque yo creo que podemos hacerlo."

Y así pues—

Habíamos llegado sin problemas. Seguramente nos habíamos saltado un montón de lugares por donde se supone que tendríamos que haber pasado, olvidándonos

un monto de objetos necesarios, y sin siquiera haber subido un solo nivel. Pero

aquí estábamos, por fin en el escenario final

El teatro de Suzumiya Haruki Mini Historia

Había una sensación abrumadora majestuosidad mientras estábamos ante el

amenazador castillo del lord Hades con unas oscuras nubes de tormenta al fondo y un montón de espectros que lo resguardaban. No solo apestaba a maldad en este lugar, podía sentir como estas oleadas de terror abrumador machacaban mi espíritu. Mis instintos no paraban de alertarme de que me mantuviera alejada. No te acerques ni un paso más.

"¿Dime qué hacemos ahora, Haruki?"

Deje ir mi pregunta para el héroe despreocupado que estaba mirando hacia arriba,

al castillo del dios del inframundo, de igual modo que tu contemplarías el Olimpo.

"No hemos tendido ni una sola batalla de verdad de camino aquí, no sabemos nada de cómo pelear. Esto terminará igual que cuando luchamos contra el perro cerberos. Aniquilación instantánea. Dudo que el resultado cambie por mucho que lo intentemos."

"Estoy de acuerdo con ella haruki."

Extrañamente Itsuko Koizumi me respaldó. Seguía sujetando su arpa, que no había

usado desde que dejamos la sucia taberna, como si fuera su preciado tesoro.

"No creo que podamos superar a este adversario con un ataque frontal ni de frente.

Después de todo, estamos hablando de dioses gemelos y del rey del inframundo. El interior del castillo seguramente debe de estar lleno de caballeros y monstruos fuertísimos y plagado de trampas. Dudo que seamos capaces de llegar hasta la sala del trono del lord Hades."

"Seguramente chicos pero..." Dijo Haruki, a pesar de que no parecía ni mínimamente

preocupado mientras su sonrisa brillante permanecía intacta.

"…"

Nagato no dijo nada. Simplemente se quedó ahí de pie mirando el castillo con un mínimo de presencia sin decir ni sí ni no, como si hubiera una flor invernal entre nosotros.

"No pasará nada chicos."

Replicó Haruki con confianza antes de tirar de la capa de su sempai Asahino-san,

quien estaba hecho un enredo tembloroso.

"Dejaremos que de algún modo Mitsuru-san se encargue de todos ello."

"¿¡Qué dijiste!?"

Asahino-san alejó totalmente hacía atrás su cabeza llena de sorpresa mientras

Haruki lo rodeaba con sus brazos por los hombros, hablándole como si le estuviera

enseñando a hablar a un pequeño periquito.

El teatro de Suzumiya Haruki Mini Historia

"¿De acuerdo? Tú eres un hechicero. Uno suficientemente poderoso como

para estar en el grupo de héroes legendarios. Lo cual significa que puedes utilizar

una magia más poderosa que nadie más en el mundo pueda hacer. Estoy seguro

de ello. Tienes que creer en que puedes hacerlo amigo. Tu poder potencial debe de

ser sin igual. Sólo tenemos que despertar ese poder que hay guardado en ti. Ahora, Mitsuru-san. Libera ese poder oculto que tienes en el interior. No te contengas. Simplemente haz volar a todos estos espectros. Entraremos por la fuerza en este

nido de maldad y sufrimiento."

"Pe-pero yo…"

Asahino-san se agarraba la capa nerviosamente mientras intercambiaba miradas

entre Haruki y el perverso castillo lleno de espectros.

"Realmente no sé mucho de magia o hechicería la verdad… todo lo que sé es como hacer crecer las orejas…"

"Ten fe en ti mismo hombre."

En el momento y lugar adecuados, esa podría ser una frase extremadamente

efectiva, pero a Haruki realmente no le importaba ni el momento ni el lugar en

que estén. Aunque supongo que eso es lo que lo hacía ser Haruki.

"Puedes hacerlo, Mitsuru-san. Te he elegido a ti, así que no puedo ni

equivocarme. Eres un chico increíble. Eres un hechicero mono, dulce y un

poco torpe. Sí, perfecto para un hechizo secreto."

Apuntó su dedo fuertemente hacia el castillo demoníaco.

"Ahora es el momento de que utilices tu Definitivo Hechizo Mitsuru-san. ¿Estás

Preparado ahora? Bien Mitsuru-san. Cualquier cosa servirá, simplemente lanza

un conjuro con todas tus fuerzas."

"Va-vale lo hare…"

Asahino-san cerró los ojos y inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo. Empezó a conjurar

lo que vagamente sonaba como un hechizo. Haruki estaba observándolo del

mismo modo que un pastor observaría su rebaño de ovejas. Mientras que yo, yo siempre estoy observando a Asahino-san como una acosadora. No sabía que estaba haciendo la Koizumi porque ni me molestaba en mirarla. Aunque fui capaz de ver

como de pronto los ojos de Nagato se abrieron de par en par como sorprendido.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle que iba mal-…

El hechizo de Asahino-san de nivel súper-destructor estalló en un instante.

"Parece ser que dos hechizos destructivos, Lluvia de Meteoritos y Terremoto Infernal, tuvieron efecto los dos al mismo tiempo."

El teatro de Suzumiya Haruki Mini Historia

Esta explicación vino de Itsuko Koizumi.

"Había oído sobre ellos en la taberna gracias a los guerreros. Eran mitos que hacían referencia a legendarios hechizos mágicos. Ambos requieren conocimientos arcaicos perdidos en el tiempo así como una gran cantidad de puntos mágicos de alto nivel para invocarlos, pero parece que Asahino-san pudo romper esas restricciones

fácilmente sin ningún esfuerzo."

Pero las ha roto de muy largo para todos. El balance del juego se ha ido al carajo. Ahora él puede destruir cualquier cosa de un solo golpe, ¿no es así?

"¿Qué hay de malo en eso chicos?"

Haruki era el único contento con la situación. Su felicidad no conocía límite alguno.

Parecía bastante contento por haber completado la misión así de fácil.

"Muy bien hecho Mitsuru-san. No es exactamente lo que me esperaba en verdad, pero ha salido bastante bien."

El objeto de los elogios de Haruki, Asahino-san, se estaba volviendo pálido totalmente tras darse cuenta de lo que había hecho con su magia y parecía que fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

"Awawa…. Hiiii….dios mío…"

Estábamos en lo alto de una pequeña colina. El área alrededor, incluyendo el

castillo del lord Hades y cubriendo aproximadamente una gran área de treinta

kilómetros de radio, estaba completamente desolado. No quedaba nada ni un solo rastro de vida excepto un gigantesco y profundo cráter.

El hechizo definitivo de Asahino-san era realmente terrorífico. Habríamos sido

vaporizados si Nagato no nos hubiera salvado a tiempo. Segundos antes de que el área alrededor del castillo fuera rociada por una lluvia de centenares de meteoritos

y se convirtiera en el epicentro de un terremoto de grado 10, Nagato hábilmente nos agarró a todos con sus delgados brazos, y se alejo tan rápidamente que prácticamente

se teletransportó en un cuarto de segundo, llevándonos arriba de esta colina. Supongo que realmente es un ladrón. Rápido a la hora de huir…. Ahora no era momento de mostrar admiración por este chico.

"…" "vaya"

Nagato ni siquiera parecía cansado. Simplemente miraba inexpresivo a los

agujeros rectangulares que estaban por todo el área lleno de humo y llamas infernales. Y así, la señora Pandora, los dioses gemelos, los espectros y su castillo entero fue reducido a cenizas de un solo golpe. Y todo el mundo vivió feliz para siempre. ¿Fin…? Tengo la sensación de que nos estamos olvidando de algo importante.

"Bueno, volvamos a casa, es todo por hoy."

El teatro de Suzumiya Haruki Mini Historia

Haruki desde luego no parecía que tuviera dudas considerando la gran sonrisa de

satisfacción por el deber cumplido que tenía incrustado en la cara.

"Es una lástima por los tesoros perdidos. Bueno, no se puede hacer nada con lo

que ya se ha perdido. Destruimos a pandora y salvamos al mundo así que el

rey estará suficientemente contento con esto. Es hora de nuestro regreso triunfal.

Tenemos que empezar a planear la fiesta de la victoria para nuestro regreso."

No deberías ser tú quien planeara la fiesta de la victoria héroe farsante. Se supone

que debería ser la gente que casualmente esperaba nuestra llegada quien se

encargue de eso ¿no crees?. Y no debería hacerse en esa taberna de mala muerte, sino en un salón del palacio—

No, espera un segundo ¡maldición que tonta!. No deberíamos estar volviendo al palacio. Nos cargamos a pandora. En ese caso, habríamos completado todas las

condiciones. Un RPG cualquiera empezaría a hacer sonar la canción del final justo ahora. Y deberíamos estar volviendo al mundo real también.

"En hora buena misión completada."

Susurró Nagato antes de girarse para mirarme a mí, que ya estaba mostrando

mi expresión de "¿Qué pasa ahora?", y habló en un tono como si no le perteneciera

a él ni una culpa.

"Parece que nos han impuesto una penalización debido a las irregularidades."

Estaba aún más confundida ahora. Me encontraba de pie como un árbol inmóvil

cuando el escenario que nos envolvía de repente empezó a transformarse. El

bosque y las montañas se derrumbaron, y la oscuridad de la noche pronto llenó

el cielo. ¿De noche? No, espera un momento, olvida eso. Las estrellas no estaban

centellando sino incrementando en número de estas. De hecho, podía ver estrellas

en todas direcciones.

"…" Fue la reacción de Nagato, Koizumi, Asahino-san y mía.

Sólo podía decir una cosa. Ahí vamos de nuevo. Me sentía de la misma

manera que me sentí la primera vez en que me vi metida en este mundo de

fantasía loca.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí exactamente?"

Las palabras se me escaparon de la boca —Ya me estoy cansando de decirlo,

pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa que decir de nuevo— y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, estábamos en el espacio exterior. Confirmé que lo que estaba

sujetando parecía ser una palanca de control y finalmente pensé en observar lo

que me envolvía. Mis ojos se pararon al llegar a Haruki, Nagato y Asahino-san,

vestidos con unos trajes que me quitaron el habla. Sus uniformes parecían como los de pilotos de fórmula 1. Los tres estaban en sus monitores.

El teatro de Suzumiya Haruki Mini Historia

"Bueno, bueno compañía."

Koizumi sonrió a mi lado, tras haber cambiado instantáneamente de barda a

piloto espacial. "¿Así que hemos sido asignados a una escuadrilla de patrulla

espacial esta vez? ¿Puede que sea el segundo nivel de dificulta?"

A mí no me preguntes. ¿Es esto la penalización mencionada tras completar la

misión? ¿Qué tenemos que hacer esta vez?

"¿Me recibes? Equipo Haruki de la Patrulla de control del Conclave de

Observación Regional y Estatal Galáctico."

La profunda voz de alguna mujer mayor empezó a hablar desde la consola

que tenía ante mí. De algún modo me recordaba la voz de esa reina, lo cual

me dio un mal presentimiento bastante lógico.

"Aquí el Quinto Imperio Galáctico Independiente. Soy la Emperatriz. Unos

pérfidos piratas espaciales han secuestrado al príncipe y a la princesa.

Pretender destruir nuestra galaxia. Os lo ruego. Eliminad sus malvadas

aspiraciones y rescatad a mis hijos."

"¡Muy bien emperatriz!"

…fue la inmediata respuesta de Haruki.

"Si sólo se trata de piratas espaciales, lo haremos gratis sin ningún problema. Es nuestro trabajo como miembros de la Patrulla Galáctica. Relájese anciana. Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo. Esta vez seguro que los rescataremos."

Ahora lo entiendo. Eso era lo que nos habíamos olvidado. Por eso estábamos ahora

en el segundo round… mi reflexión fue interrumpida por Haruki, al golpearme

fuertemente en la espalda. Sonreía más brillantemente que ninguna de las

estrellas cercanas.

"Vamos Kyonko relájate. ¡Vamos a perseguir a esos malvados piratas hasta el fin

del universo!"

No se puede hacer nada. Ya se trate de ir al final del universo o al centro de la Tierra, no puedo desobedecer las órdenes de nuestro capitán. Además, una de los medio para acabar con este escenario parece ser el rescatar al príncipe y a la princesa.

Aún así, ¿no me digas que tendremos que pasar también por un tercer round?

El siguiente seguramente se trate de un tiroteo en el lejano oeste-dame un

Respiro por favor.

"¡Motores a toda potencia! ¡Adelante a toda máquina compañía!"

El teatro de Suzumiya Haruki Mini Historia

Escuchaba a Haruki gritar de fondo mientras tiraba de la palanca de control un

poco más fuerte de lo necesario.

Sólo puedo rezar para que la próxima vez que recobre la conciencia, me

encuentre bebiendo té de Asahino-san en el cuarto del club…

**El teatro de Suzumiya Haruki**

**FIN**

El teatro de Suzumiya Haruki Notas

**Comentarios del autor:**

Vítor Valentín Román: Hola a todos mando un saludo a los integrantes de los grupos XD Brigada SOS, Haruhistas Literarios, Brigada SOS y cOmUnIda VoCaLoId esta es una adaptación de una historia de Nagaru Tanigawa titulada "El teatro de Haruhi" y es una historia corta, cuya ubicación en la línea del tiempo no se ha esclarecido dentro de la línea temporal que compondrían las novelas de Suzumiya Haruhi se podría decir que solo es una historia a parte que esta suelta por ahí, no muchos la conocen xD.

Esta historia fue publicada por Nagaru Tanigawa en Agosto del 2004 en la revista "The Sneaker", igual que como lo fueron el resto de historias de Suzumiya, solo que esta no se ha publicado posteriormente dentro de una novela.

A la hora de descargar esta mini historia dentro de un archivo RAR, ustedes encontraran otro archivo al junto de este. Se trata de una pequeña recopilación de pensamientos y rimas de algunos amigos y compañeros que he conocido en los grupos y a los cuales les mando un agradecimiento.

Sin nada más que decir mando un cordial abrazo a Nagato Yuki (Mika valentine) por su cumple en este mes de agosto del 2012. (XD BRIGADA SOS) (XD BRIGADA SOS [HARUHISTAS LITERARIOS}) (BRIGADA SOS MISTERIOSA MEXICANA) (BRIGADA SOS MIST. INTERNACIONAL) (BRIGADA SOS)

HARUHISTAS LITERARIOS: pages/Haruhistas-Literarios/346549628703243

XD BRIGADA SOS: groups/354596344560033/

XD BRIGADA SOS (HARUHISTAS LITERARIOS) groups/154593727989946/

Mi cuenta en facebook: Haruki Suzumiya Sempai Vítor

Hotmail: _Vitor_94 _

You tube: XD Brigada SOS Vicmay1000.

Gracias por todo y nos vemos en los grupos n.n

El teatro de Suzumiya Haruki Facebook

**Historia Extra: El Relato del Tiempo**

parte

Hoy el sol me ilumina haciéndome recordar cosas que hace mucho tiempo había tomado por perdido, quizás me quiera hablar de una esperanza ¿pero sobre qué? Yo mismo no me puedo dar la respuesta, tan solo el tiempo tiene algo planeado para mí. La tierra se mueve tal como ese ser lo dijo, en verdad no quisiera que pasara lo que vi aquella vez de pequeño, aunque mi vida esta tan distorsionada como para darme cuenta que la fantasía se volvió realidad cuando me pregunte ¿Por qué rayos aun sigo pensando que esto tendrá un final feliz? Ya que me he dado cuenta que no he hecho nada por cambiar esta situación, aun cuando yo mismo me digo y me escribo lo que tal vez no tenga que hacer.

Fue hace más de un año, aun lo recuerdo bien, esa noche el tiempo me dio una visita hacia esa otra noche en el cual, pensé que había sido un sueño ¿quizás ese doble del cual vieron mucho tiempo durante mi inexistente tiempo de vida en Lurín sea eso? Recuerdo haber caminado tanto en esos tres días, buscando a las personas que un día me conocerían y de los cuales tendría buenos recuerdos.

Todo comenzó aquella noche de 1999, ese parque al frente de la aun sin edificar Parroquia de Julio C. Tello

- ¿Te duele algo? – pregunté

- Estoy bien – me dijo el niño entre llantos

- ¿Te acompaño a tu casa? – pregunté

- ¡Déjame solo! – respondió

Me había olvidado lo huraño que era en esa edad, aun estaba sorprendido por lo que había pasado, aquel niño sollozo entre las veredas de la aun no plaza central era yo mismo. Me aleje del lugar tratando de encontrar una explicación y sin darme cuenta había entrado a esa tiempo mirando a los ojos a esa mujer, a esa señora que era mi madre, aun cuando ella me miro preguntándose del porque se sentía tan familiar pero solo se limito a pedir mi orden.

El teatro de Suzumiya Haruki Facebook

Por un segundo casi le llamo "mamá" a la señora que tenia al frente. Pero después de recibir mi pedido me limite a comer para marcharme con la única persona que quizás entienda lo que me estaba pasando.

Subí por ese pendiente de la loma hacia la zona más alta del aun existente valle de Lurín, la torre telefónica que se podía divisar gracias a las luces que emanaba desde la zona más alta de la misma, el lugar donde estaba mi padre trabajando

Toque la puerta del lugar por un rato hasta que me abrió aquel señor, le dije si le podía preguntar algunas cosas, del cual dicho señor (mi padre) acepto quizás porque le recordaba a alguien, no lo sé.

- No sé cómo sabes muchas cosas de mi – me dijo – pero te escuchare

- Antes de todo, tengo que preguntarle algo – dije – ¿Usted cree que alguien del futuro pueda volver al pasado?- le pregunté

- Pues no creo en eso ¿pero a qué se debe esa pregunta? – me devolvió la pregunta

En ese momento quise decirle que era su hijo pero… algo me detuvo.

- No soy de esta época, pero si soy de este lugar. A usted lo conozco y por eso estoy acá, ya que tenía el presentimiento que me ayudaría a volver a mi era, o tal vez a entender por qué estoy acá – termine de decir, estaba exaltado y al darme cuenta de esto, procedí a disculparme para luego irme del lugar

- A dónde vas- me preguntó el señor.

- A donde estaba mi hogar, por el parque de la reserva – dije.

- Eso queda en Santa Beatriz – me dijo - ¿cierto?

- Algún día usted lo verá con sus propios ojos

Después de eso me retire, ya eran como las once de la noche, por suerte tenia la llave de mi casa cuando aún no habían cambiado la cerradura, así que lo único que me quedo fue bajar y dormir en ese lugar, en el cual para esa fecha no habitábamos.

El teatro de Suzumiya Haruki Facebook

parte

Mi DNI no servía en esta época, ya que la versión que yo tengo se creó aun en el 2007 así que me veía expuesto a que si pasara algún problema no sepa que hacer, lo mismo pasaba con mi celular, ya que para estas fechas los celulares solo tenían 7 y no 9 como lo es en el 2010. Al parecer tenía que volver a ese lugar, donde mi otro yo habitaba, por suerte era día de semana así que solo encontraría a mi padre.

Toque la puerta y espere que aquel señor responda a mi llamado, por un momento parecía que nadie estaba en la casa, pero eso era imposible porque el trabajo de mi padre era cuidar este lugar

- Eres tu – me dijo – Pasa

- Gracias, he venido para disculparme por lo de ayer – dije

- No hay problema, se que tienes un problema y si es verdad lo que dijiste, yo también estaría alterado –contesto mi padre

- ¿La señora María aun esta en el comedor? – le pregunte

- Si ¿por? – respondió rápidamente

- Bueno es que no he comido nada desde ayer y además el dinero que tengo tiene ciertas diferencias con el que circula en estos momentos - comenté

- haber préstame el billete que tienes- respondió

Saque mi billetera y le entregue el único billete de S/. 50 soles que tenía, me di cuenta que se fijo mucho en las cosas que llevaba conmigo y ¿Por qué no decirlo? En el USB que tenía, se fijo en la fecha de fabricación y se dio cuenta que decía 2001.

- Al parecer lo que dices es cierto, y si es verdad todo esto, eso significa que tú no eres de este tiempo, pero todo esto es muy extraño ¿Por qué vienes de otra época? ¿Qué tienes que hacer en este lugar?- pregunto

- Una vez usted me conto una historia acerca de alguien que viajo 50 años en el tiempo- dije

El teatro de Suzumiya Haruki Facebook

- Es verdad que conozco una historia así- me respondió- pero si esto es verdad tendrás que buscar la fuente de esa historia y para eso tienes que buscar el libro de donde yo saque la historia- me respondió algo confundido

Era cierto, mi padre era un cuentista nato, había ganado varios concursos de escritura y sus historias venias de los mitos antiguos ¿pero por qué me manda a buscar un libro si él me conto que fue su abuelo el que le relato la historia?.

Me cambió el dinero y me fui a la ciudad de Lima.

Aun tenía el extraño presentimiento de querer ver a alguien, ¿ella? No lo sabría, pero al bajar en la plaza Bolognesi proseguí a seguir en una sola dirección "mi casa" aun cuando sabia que ese lugar aun no estaba construido, no importaba mucho, solo quería saber si encontraría algo en el lugar donde en algún futuro seria mi casa, pero, era imposible al menos imaginar que haya algún rastro del lugar donde había pasado 4 años de mi vida. En ese momento pensé que ya no tenía un lugar donde quedarme, pues no podía ir a la casa de mis padres y decirles "papa soy yo Manuel, su hijo" eso no podía pasar, ellos no me creerían ¿entonces qué hago acá? Me preguntaba como un vagabundo en esta ciudad, sin camino que recorrer, caminando de lugar en lugar, todo era distinto, la ciudad era muy distinta a la que conocía dentro de más de 10 años.

Esa noche dormí entre las sombras de la plaza San Martin.

El teatro de Suzumiya Haruki Facebook

parte

Eran las 7 de la mañana para cuando abrí mis ojos, quizás haya dormido tan solo unas horas, el lugar no era tan bonito como lo recordaba aun así al parecer se podía estar tranquilo. Hice mi acostumbrado recorrido hacia el lugar donde estaba mi casa, pero esta vez iba para otra dirección, me había acordado de alguien que quizás pueda ayudarme, aunque para esta época ella aun ni me conocía tenía la esperanza de que pueda ayudarme.

Para esta época ella llevaba su cabello ondulado y sin pintar, sus amigas también estaban en este lugar.

- Jess… Lorena eres tú – le salude, mientas que sus amigas me miraban

- Si, por ¿me conoces? – me respondió

- ¿No me recuerdas – le dije aun sabiendo que diría que no, pero eso no importaba ya que necesitaba su ayuda y tenía que buscar la forma para que ella piense que me conoce – soy yo Henry, en verdad te olvidas rápido- respondí mientas sonreía.

- ¡Oye, no te conozco, que te crees! – ella termino de decirme mientras yo comenzaba a reír.

- Jesica ¿en verdad no me recuerdas? – Esa pregunta fue de verdad, aun sabiendo que en esta época no me conocía, esa pregunta le dije con un extraño sentimiento – Helen di algo- La joven a lado de ella se sorprendió de que supiera su nombre

- Yo a ti no te conozco – respondió firmemente

Al parecer mis intentos habían fallado, pero en verdad sería ilógico que alguien desconocido aparezca diciendo que te conoce y aun sabiendo muchas cosas de aquella persona, sería muy extraño ¿un acosador? Tal vez ¿Quién sabe? Pero fue una sorpresa cuando me dijo que la espere en la salida.

¿Ahora qué hago? La razón que me impulso a buscarla era que ella me podía ayudar a entrar a la biblioteca de Lima o quizás a la Biblioteca Nacional ¿Cómo le explicaría las cosas? ¿Me creería? Pues para ser sincero ya estaba perdiendo la razón de lo que tenía que hacer. Aun tenía tiempo hasta las 2 de la tarde del cual ella salía del instituto para su casa, así que me puse a pensar sobre qué cosa hacia yo en esta época, tengo vagos recuerdos

El teatro de Suzumiya Haruki Facebook

de mis actividades pero pensándolo bien, si recuerdo lo que me paso hace dos noches, cuando esa persona se acerco a mí a preguntarme "¿por qué estaba llorando?" ¿fui yo el que hizo eso? Entonces el joven que vi hablando con mis padres las noches siguientes ¿también era yo? eso significa que ya antes había estado en esta situación, no mi yo real sino un yo del futuro, pero, entonces hay algo que yo tengo que hacer, algo que quizás no lo pueda hacer en mi época normal, ¿pero que puede ser tan valioso para que solo yo pueda hacerlo en este año? No soy nada especial, aun cuando mi vida ha estado llena de cosas paranormales, pero eso es normal en el pueblo donde vivo.

Las horas pasaban y yo estaba deambulando por el Hospital Rebagliati tratando de descifrar alguna pista, algo que me diga lo que tengo que hacer, pero para mi mala suerte no existía nada, ni una voz, ningún indicio, absolutamente nada. Tal vez estaba pensando demasiado, pues recuerdo que la misma noche en el que regrese en el tiempo, mi último deseo fue morir, quizás este sea el pago por regalar mi alma a alguien que también me entrego la suya, pero que por mi culpa ahora ya no la puedo ver jamás.

- Ya, ahora explícame ¿de dónde me conoces? – fue lo primero que dijo la joven al verme

- No sé si me creas, pero yo te conozco desde hace mucho, quizás no sepa tu vida pasada pero te conozco, ya que hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos – tome aire y proseguí – Se que no me recuerdas, quizás dentro de algún tiempo te des cuenta de quién soy, pero para este momento no creo que lo sepas

- Bueno… - cruzo sus brazos – ¿tienes un problema?- pregunto confundida

- sí, y no conozco a nadie más que me pueda ayudarme en estos momentos

Le explique algunas cosas en el camino hacia su casa, pero no le pude convencer a que me acompañe a la biblioteca, no tenía nada más que hacer así que me resigne a regresar a mi casa, a Lurín.

Luego del largo viaje, ya que para estas fechas Lima aun no estaba tan organizada como antes, perdón como en un futuro, me demore más de lo debido, aunque fue lo necesario para dormir un poco, baje en el segundo paradero en la aun inexistente puede peatonal y me acorde que era el lugar donde yo aparecí, el lugar donde casi me desmayo unas noches antes en un futuro muy lejano ¿Qué extraño es narrar algo que me ha pasado hace dos noches pero que en verdad aun no llega a suceder? Seguí caminando y veía ese callejón en el cual estaban jugando dos niñas ¿Quién imaginaria, que una de esas niñas seria la razón de mi existencia? Creo que desde siempre me

El teatro de Suzumiya Haruki Facebook

gusto, si la memoria no me falla siempre estuve viéndola pero ahora, mi relación con ella es cero, ya que fue mi culpa que le pasara eso y ese dolor fue tan grande que quise remediar lo sucedido

Mis pensamientos regresaron a la realidad luego de acordarme de la situación en la que estaba actualmente, subí una vez más hacia la torre (llamado así por mi familia, al lugar donde mi padre trabajaba en esa época) toque la puerta y el señor me dejo entrar, le dije lo que me había pasado y que no pude hacer nada para conseguir las referencias que él me dijo. Me miro como quien se le hace conocido y me empezó a narrar aquella historia que había pasado hace mas de 60 años en este mismo lugar, en el valle de Lurín sobre aquel joven que se perdió en el rio y apareció años después en el mismo estado como desapareció para luego morir algunos días después.

Luego de escuchar aquella historia le pedí un favor, el cual sería que me deje ver enseñarle algunos archivos que tenía en mi USB, pues si la memoria no me fallaba, para ese entonces teníamos el Windows 98 y no solo eso sino que también teníamos algunos puertos USB, así que le quería mostrar ciertas cosas que demuestren que en verdad no soy de esta época ¡Lo sé! Eso estaba demás, pues tampoco quiero que sepa quién soy en realidad, pero en ese momento no me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Después de fallar desastrosamente pues el sistema operativo no tenia los controladores de dicho USB, le entregue el aparato a mi padre y me retire frustrado.

Empecé a caminar sin rumbo por el pequeño pueblo, ya había oscurecido para cuando salí de mi antiguo hogar, llegue a la capilla del sector catorce y me encontré como monaguillo. No pude soportar sentir que hasta Dios me había abandonado en este tiempo, y me salí a mitad de la Ceremonia de Eucaristía.

El tiempo pasaba cada vez más rápido, como si yo fuera el único en darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal, pero fue en ese pequeño instante en que lo vi, caminando medio tomado por la misma calle que yo, era alguien conocido para mi, alguien al que empecé a odiar en tan poco tiempo, alguien con mi mismo nombre, aquel señor me miro al darse cuenta que lo observaba.

- Que quieres – me dijo

- Quiere saberlo – le dije – Usted y yo somos muy parecidos, ya que nunca olvidamos nuestros pecados- le respondí

- Y tú quien eres para decirme eso – Respondió

- ¿Yo? eso es lo de menos, usted me conoce y ojala me recuerde al igual que yo recuerdo a Dios- le grite

El teatro de Suzumiya Haruki Facebook

El señor al escuchar el nombre de Dios se empezó a alejar, me quede parado mientras él prosiguió a seguir avanzando hacia su casa, mi mente se quedo en blanco, que incluso pensé por un momento en desaparecer de este lugar, así como lo hice o hare en ese futuro al que quiero regresar. Para cuando me di cuenta estaba corriendo por la antigua panamericana sur, en dirección hacia las Ruinas de Pachacamac, aun cuando quería detenerme mi cuerpo no lo hacía, sentía el cansancio que era recorrer sin parar por las lomas desérticas muy características en esta parte del distrito.

Sé que algo me golpeo detrás, eso lo recuerdo muy bien, también recuerdo que vi una multitud de seres que me empezaron a rodear, fue entonces que me di cuenta de porque estaba corriendo ¿pero cuando sucedió esto? ¿De donde aparecieron estos seres? Milagrosamente escapaba de cada uno de ellos, pero algo cada vez era más difícil, el muro que estaba al lado mío me impedía, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve corriendo para que no me atrapen, pero llego un momento en que mi cuerpo no quiso dar un paso más y simplemente cayo entre el arenal.

Empecé a escuchar muchas voces, muchas cosas, incluso llegue a escuchar mi propia voz, pidiendo morir, pidiendo regresar al pasado y cambiar eso que había ocasionado, ya no tenía fuerzas para nada y simplemente quede inconsciente

El teatro de Suzumiya Haruki Facebook

Epilogo:

Al despertar, me di cuenta de lo sucedido, ya no estaba en ese lugar hace más de diez años, ya estaba de regreso pero… algo había cambiado ¿cómo explicarlo? la hermosa aventura que tuve contigo nunca había existido y no solo era eso, sino que solo yo recordaba lo sucedido. Me levante de la cama y mire la imagen de la virgen pegada en mi pared, me pregunte una infinidad de cosas tratando de pensar que fue lo que paso, aun recuerdo lo que sucedió en esos tres días.

Abrí mi puerta y salí, era un sábado del 2010 por los meses de septiembre, me fui a pasear por las calles tratando de saber el motivo de mi travesía pero al regresar todas mis respuestas se respondieron de una forma muy extraña

- Toma, es tu USB cierto - me dijo mi padre

- Esto…. – era el USB que deje como precio hace más de 10 años

- Tómalo y cuídalo bien - aquellas palabras me confirmaban que aquel sueño fue real

Esos tres días de desesperación habían sido reales, pero entonces ¿por qué la historia había cambiado? no lo entendí en ese momento y menos ahora que ya han pasado 2 años desde ese momento. Recogí mi USB y me marche a darme un paseo por cualquier lugar.

Facebook de autor: .

~Fin~

Autor: kaert ztigma.


End file.
